Naruto: el caballero oscuro
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: AU A la edad de 6 años naruto abandono la casa de sus padres y Konoha para no volver a ser visto, 9 años despues el vuelve a ser visto pero totalemente diferente a como era antes,¿que secretos oculta el y porque se dejo ver despues de tanto tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: reencuentro en el País de las olas**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de la saga de videojuegos final fantasy. **

**Notas del Autor: esta historia amigos míos es un AU de Naruto por lo que no seguirá necesariamente el canon de la serie además de que será un semi crossover con la saga de videojuegos final fantasy ya que tendrá elementos de esa saga de videojuegos, sin más que decir que empiece el capitulo.**

_El bien y el mal no existen es solo la mente humana quien los crea._

Un chico vestido de negro y portando una gran espada en su espalda estaba descansado bajo la sombra de un árbol; él era de piel bronceada, cabello negro alborotado, ojos de un amarillo brillante y tres marcas como bigotes de zorro en cada mejilla. El estaba a punto de dormirse cuando llegan sus dos compañeras_**-Está todo listo Noctis-kun-**_Le dijo una de sus compañeras; una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que iba armada con un rifle de francotirador de gran potencia.

_**-Perfecto Suou-chan ahora vámonos que tenemos trabajo que hacer, Fuu-chan estas lista para patear traseros-**_le pregunto Noctis a su otra compañera, una joven de su misma edad de piel morena, pelo verde y ojos anaranjados y como arma llevaba una lanza en la espalda. Ella le respondió con altanería a él.

_**-Por supuesto Noctis, aunque si te soy sincera este trabajo es una mierda, mira que contratarnos para matar a unos simples mercenarios, aunque como siempre tu terminas diciéndole que si a la primera chica guapa que coquetee contigo, no opinas lo mismo suou-**_ a lo que la pelirroja responde afirmativamente y a Noctis le sale una vena hinchada en el rostro y le responde a sus dos compañeras molesto.

_**-¿de verdad ustedes creen que a mí me controla cualquier chica guapa que se me insinué?-**_ante la pregunta las chicas le responden afirmativamente y el les dice_**-Bueno como sea, le prometí a Tsunami-chan que me encargaría de Gato y sus mercenarios, además una vez muerto el y sus perros ¿Qué nos impide quedarnos con su dinero?-**_les dijo Noctis a sus compañeras quienes ante la mención de quedarse con el dinero del mafioso olvidaron sus quejas sobre el trabajo y se pusieron en marcha_**-**__Increíble mencione al dinero y se olvidaron de todas sus quejas__**-**_Pensó sorprendido el pelinegro por la avaricia de sus compañeras mientras las acompañaba.

_**/**_

**03 horas más tarde en la casa de Tazuna**

El equipo 07 se encontraba entrenando afuera de la casa del constructor de puentes cuando el sonido de una explosión llama la atención de los cuatro shinobis presentes, ya que en ese momento pudieron sentir el chakra y el instinto asesino de tres personas muy poderosas así que el líder del equipo Hatake Kakashi decidió ir a investigar acompañado por la hija de su sensei Natsumi Namikaze quien era además la jinchuriki del kyubi no youko, ya que a parte de el ella era la más fuerte del equipo_**-Esta atenta Natsumi-chan porque algo me dice que estos sujetos sean quienes sean no son shinobis normales-**_Le dijo el copynin.

_**-Esta bien Kakashi-sensei tendré cuidado-**_le dijo la pelirroja al peli plateado mientras corrían a través de los arboles hacia el lugar de la explosión.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en otra parte del país de las olas el demonio oculto de la neblina Zabuza Momochi iba hacia el lugar de la explosión, ya que en esa dirección estaba la mansión de Gatou así que fue a ver qué había pasado ya que si el moría no obtendría el dinero necesario para financiar su golpe de estado contra el régimen del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura aunque eso no era lo que lo preocupaba mas si no la oscura presencia que sentía en esa dirección ya que esta le era muy familiar para él y Haku_**-Esta atenta Haku ya que si es el no tendremos mas opción que retirarnos, porque nosotros no somos rival para él y sus compañeras entiendes-**_ Le dijo el exShinobi Gatana a la chica.

_**-Comprendo Zabuza, aunque creo que el no es tan malo como tu dices porque la vez que lo conocimos el solo estaba matando con sus compañeras a los hombres de Yagura que estaban masacrando a esa aldea-**_Le dijo ella a Zabuza quien solo pensaba sobre lo que le había dicho ella.

_**-**__Puede que tengas razón Haku pero lo que a mí me preocupa es lo que vi en los ojos de ese chico; una total y absoluta oscuridad ya que en todos mis años como shinobi nunca eh visto a alguien como él y eso es lo que me inquieta__**-**_pensó El shinobi renegado mientras se dirigía con Haku al lugar de la explosión.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en las ruinas de la mansión de Gato Noctis y Suou montaban guardia mientras Fuu sellaba en unos pergaminos el dinero y todo lo de valor que había allí, cuando el siente el chakra de cuatro personas acercarse y le pregunta a su compañera pelirroja por radio_**-Parece que tenemos compañía Suou-chan, dime si desde tu posición puedes verlos-**_ Suou usando la mira de su rifle de francotirador vio a los dos grupos y se lo informo a su compañero.

_**-Son cuatro y están dividos en dos grupos; uno viene por el norte y esta compuesto por lo que parecen ser un Jounin y un Genin de Konoha por lo que puedo ver por sus insignias y los otros dos son Zabuza y Haku que vienen por el oeste ¿Qué hago?-**_Noctis lo pensó un momento para luego responderle.

_**-Déjalos en paz y ven a nuestra posición, total no queremos meternos en problemas con una de las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis y a Zabuza y compañía solo le importa su dinero así que si se las damos nos evitaremos dolores de cabeza además de que tenemos que darle el menaje de Mei-chan-**_ En ese momento llega Fuu y le pregunta al moreno.

_**-¿Hey que sucede Noctis? acabo de sentir el chakra de 4 personas acercase aquí-**_Noctis se volteo y le conto los últimos acontecimientos y sobre cómo iban a actuar; así que tras llegar Suou y guardar el dinero de Zabuza en un maletín se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión del mafioso a esperar a que llegaran sus ``invitados´´.

_**/**_

Cuando Kakashi y Natsumi se acercaron a la propiedad de Gato observaron un panorama dantesco ya que los cuerpos despedazados de los mercenarios del mafioso estaban regados por el piso al ver tal masacre Natsumi le susurra pálida a su sensei_**-Kakashi-sensei quien pudo haber hecho esta masacre-**_al peli plateado también le interesaba saber quiénes pudieron haber sido los causantes de tal carnicería ya que aquellos chakras que sintió eran demasiado grandes y perturbadores en especial uno de ellos ya que solo transmitía un sensación de oscuridad y vacio que no había sentido ni siquiera en la tercera guerra ninja o en el ataque del Kyubi. Así que tenía que ir con cuidado ya que cualquier error podría costarle la vida a él y a Natsumi.

_**-No lo sé Natsumi-chan pero sea quien sea es alguien en extremo peligroso así que no debemos bajar la guardia-**_Le dijo el peli plateado cuando sienten unos poderosos chakras mas adelante así que con extrema precaución fueron a investigar y cuando llegaron a la fuente de aquellos monumentales chakras vieron a tres chicos de unos 15 años (dos chicas y un chico), pero la persona que llamo la atención de ambos fue el chico, ya que aunque el color de su cabello y ojos había cambiado ese chico era sin duda alguna Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto el hermano mayor desaparecido de Natsumi.

_**-Oh vaya pero si son el Ninja copia Hatake Kakashi y la hija del Yondaime y jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko Natsumi Namikaze díganme ¿Qué asuntos los traen tan lejos del país del fuego en este lugar olvidado por dios?-**_les dijo el chico con un tono de voz ligeramente interesado y un brillo curioso en sus orbes amarillas, aunque por lo que pudo notar Kakashi el chico se mantenía en guardia y listo para el combate al igual que sus compañeras ya que su postura y gestos de ellos.

_**-Estamos en una misión de escolta en este país y a ustedes que asuntos los trae a este lugar-**_Le pregunto el peli plateado sin bajar la guardia y vigilando a aquellos chicos.

_**-Bueno a nosotros nos contrataron para realizar dos trabajos; el primero como se habrán dado cuenta fue eliminar a Gato y a sus hombre y el segundo acaba de llegar justo ahora- **_Les dijo el moreno y en ese momento llegan Zabuza y Haku quienes al verlo se ponen en guardia pero el sonriéndoles les dice_**-¡Zabuza Haku! Justo a los que quería ver en este momento a sido un tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro verdad chicos-**_Pero Zabuza se puso en posición de combate y cubrió a Haku con su cuerpo y le dijo al pelinegro.

_**-¿Que quieres con nosotros Noctis y porque mataste a Gato?-**_EL moreno le dice con un tono de voz relajado y sonriente.

_**-Es fácil nos contrataron para matarlo a el y a sus hombres, pero no te preocupes porque aquí está su dinero y también porque la Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi nos contrato para llevarlos a Kirigakure ya que ella te ofrece a ti y a Haku-Chan la oportunidad de reintegrarse a la aldea y ni siquiera pienses en negarte porque si lo haces tenemos ordenes de matarlos a ambos y llevarnos tu espada y una muestra de ADN de Haku-chan-**_ en ese momento Fuu le tira el maletín con el dinero a Zabuza quien lo agarro en el aire y tras abrirlo y contar el dinero le dijo a Noctis y compañía.

_**-Esta bien acepto la propuesta y dime cuando partimos-**_Noctis se levanta y tras sacudirse el polvo de los pantalones les dice a ambos shinobis renegados.

_**-Partimos mañana a primera hora, Fuu, Suou hagan lo que quieran yo me voy a comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre-**_ambas chicas decidieron acompañarlo, pero antes que pudieran irse Natsumi agarro a Noctis del brazo y con una voz quebrada le dijo.

_**-¿Por qué te fuiste Naruto-oniisan?-**_esa pregunta detuvo a Noctis ya que lo agarro con la guardia baja pero rápidamente se recupero y le dijo aparentando confusión a la chica.

_**-Natsumi-san usted no me estará confundiendo con alguien porque es la primera vez que la he visto en toda mi vida-**_le dijo el chico esperando que ella le creyera pero eso no funciono ya que la pelirroja le dijo furiosa.

_**-¡No me trates como una idiota Naruto! Sé que eres tú, porque aunque tu exterior cambie yo siempre te reconoceré, después de todo soy tu hermana y quien mejor te conoce en este mundo-**_le dijo ella sonriéndole cundo termino de hablar pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de shock cuando el chico se soltó de agarre y le propino un fuerte golpe que la mando a volar unos tres metros, en ese momento Kakashi iba a intervenir pero Suou lo apunta con su rifle en la cabeza y le dice con un tono de voz serio.

_**-No se le ocurra intervenir, este es un asunto personal entre ellos dos asi que no se meta en medio-**_Al peliplateado solo le queda observar impotente como los dos hijos de su sensei iban a pelear cuando fuu ese momento le comenta sorprendida.

_**-Esa chica si es estúpida hizo enfurecer a Noctis-**_en ese momento en la cara de la peliverde se forma una sonrisa sádica para luego continuar hablando_**-porque déjeme decirle que al último que lo hizo enfurecer tuvieron que recoger sus restos con una cucharilla-**_le dijo ella para luego volver a ver donde estaban Noctis y Natsumi.

_**/**_

Noctis estaba en ese momento tan furioso que sus pupilas se habían afilado y la oscuridad brotaba de él envolviéndolo como una especie de humo negro el rápidamente desenvaino su espada y con ella amenazo a la chica poniéndosela en el cuello_**-como veo que descubriste mi identidad Natsumi dejame darte un consejo; no jodas conmigo o lo lamentaras ya que la próxima vez te cortare la cabeza-**_le dijo mientras le hacía con la punta de la espada un fino corte en el cuello para luego volver a guardar su espada y decirle a su hermana antes de irse_**-ah y antes de irme te daré una advertencia y un consejo; mi nombre ya no es Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki es Noctis Peverell antiguo caballero del desaparecido reino de Germania y refiérete a mi otra vez por mi antiguo nombre y te arrancare la lengua ah y antes de que se me olvide toma este pequeño consejo: cuídate de las serpientes y de las nubes rojas-**_en ese momento el se empieza a dirigir a la salida y Kakashi le pregunta si él es enemigo o amigo de Konoha a lo que el moreno le responde que él no es amigo ni enemigo de la aldea por lo que espera que lo dejen en paz y en ese momento él y sus compañeras desaparecen en un remolino hecho de oscuridad.

_**/**_

**Notas del Autor 02: Y bien que les parece si se preguntan porque Naruto es diferente a la serie déjenme decirle que eso en el siguiente capítulo se explicara ademas tengo una pregunta; la pareja de este fic quieren que sea Narutoxharem o NarutoxFuuxSuou, y por si no saben quien es Suou ella es un personaje del anime Darker than Black:Ryuusei no Gemini hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capitulo 01: Preludio al caos

**Capitulo 01: Preludio al caos.**

**Disclaimer:Naruto, la saga de videojuegos de final fantasy y la de libros y películas Harry Potter no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Notas del Autor 01: Aquí está el primer capítulo de el caballero oscuro, en este capítulo hará aparición el enemigo principal del fic, junto alguna información del Pasado de Naruto/Noctis, junto a unas sorpresitas mas que hay dentro de la trama que se darán cuentan en el capitulo.**

En una cámara sellada en algún lugar del imperio un grupo de 10 personas vestidas con túnicas negras que cubrían sus rostros se reunieron para discutir los últimos acontecimientos que se habían suscitado tras la conquista del reino de Germania, así que tras tomar asiento se dispusieron a iniciar la reunión.

_**-La conquista de Germania ha sido un éxito solo quedan unos pocos focos rebeldes que rápidamente serán sofocados-**_dijo una de las personas allí reunidas.

_**-¿y dime ya han conseguido la llave?-**_Pregunto el que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo, el hombre trago hondo y le respondió a su líder.

_**-No Lord Kane no hemos podido hacernos con la llave al parecer no se encuentra en el reino pero inteligencia cree que se encuentra en posesión de la única miembro superviviente de la familia real la princesa Illyasviel Von Eizenbern quien actualmente está viviendo en Britania ya que la Reina Arturia le ha dado asilo en su país, pero no se preocupe ya que estamos preparando un equipo para enviarlo hacia allí y obtener la llave-**_Pero el hombre es silenciado por el inmenso instinto asesino que irradiaba su líder.

_**-¡COMO QUE NO CONSEGUIDO LA LLAVE INUTILES-**_Dijo el líder de ese grupo mientras disparaba una esfera de energía a su subordinado reventándole el pecho matándolo en el acto_**-¡Es que tengo que recordarles la importancia de la llave inútiles pedazos de basura! O es que acaso olvidaron que nosotros provocamos la guerra entre el imperio y Germania para obtenerla y ahora me dicen que todo el esfuerzo fue inútil-**_Les dijo él mientras unos relámpagos de color purpura lo rodeaban y a través de la capucha de su túnica se podían ver un par de ojos de un color amarillo brillante con la pupila rasgada viendo amenazadoramente a los demás miembros de ese consejo quienes se estremecieron involuntariamente ante aquella mirada que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa a cualquiera que atreviera a verlo directamente a los ojos.

_**-Disculpe Lord Kane pero continuamos con los preparativos que tenía en marcha Mathew-**_Le pregunto una mujer que estaba en ese grupo a lo que el hombre tras serenarse le respondió.

_**-Primero que nada no enviaremos ese equipo por ahora, lo último que queremos es un conflicto con Britania ahora que las relaciones diplomáticas entre Britania y el Imperio están más tensas que nunca, además dudo que ella tenga la llave ya que eso sería demasiado obvio y se que Dietrich no sería tan tonto para dársela a su hija ya que no podría protegerla de nosotros-**_en ese momento dirige si vista a uno de los miembros del consejo y le pregunta._**-Marcus dime hay alguna información sobre algún general o alto mando de Germania que haya desaparecido misteriosamente o desertado sin razón aparente-**_el hombre llamado Marcus rápidamente se pone de pie y da el reporte.

_**-Solo hay dos personas que cumplen esos requisitos Lord Kane; uno de ellos es el comandante del primer escuadrón de la guardia real el caballero oscuro Noctis Peverell-**_en ese momento en medio de la mesa aparece una imagen de Noctis vestido con su armadura_.__**-Y el otro es el líder de la división mágica del reino el mago Rojo Harry Potter quien desapareció más o menos en la misma época.-**_Ahora aparece la imagen de un chico de la misma edad de Noctis vestido con una capa roja y sombrero del mismo color, chaleco rojo y camisa del mismo color, pantalones negros y botas marrones, el era de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello negro alborotado y tenía una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente_**-Ambos coinciden con las características que usted pidió y lo interesante es que cuando ellos desaparecieron también lo hicieron sus subordinados de más confianza y al parecer ha habido reportes de que han sido vistos en el continente shinobi-**_Kane tras recibir esa información sonrió tras su capucha y dio las nuevas órdenes.

_**-Olvídense de la princesa, ellos dos son nuestros objetivos principales ya que uno de ellos es el que probablemente este en posesión de la llave así que enviaremos a dos de nuestros mejores agentes a por ellos Hei y Tom Riddle para que se encarguen de ellos**_-Tras decir eso continuaron la reunión hablando sobre otros temas menos trascendentes.

_**/**_

_Un Noctis de unos 13 años vestido con su armadura y con su espada en posición en posición de combate se encontraba rodeado por una gran cantidad de soldados del imperio__**-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si no es nadie más que el comandante del 1er escuadrón de la guardia real; el ángel de la muerte de Germania el caballero oscuro Noctis Peverell, cuando le entreguemos tu cabeza al príncipe Gilgamesh el nos nombrara caballeros-**__Dijo uno de los soldados con una expresión confiada en el rostro, Noctis sonrió tras su yelmo y le dijo al soldado con un tono tranquilo._

_**-¿Así que ustedes van a matarme y llevarle mi cabeza a ese estúpido de Gilgamesh para ser nombrados caballeros verdad?-**__De la armadura de Noctis empieza a salir oscuridad en forma de humo negro y sus ojos cambian de color de un azul oscuro a un amarillo brillante mientras levanta su espada frente a él y pasa su mano izquierda por la hoja de esta haciendo que la oscuridad se impregne en ella__**-Pues si tanto la quieren ¡vengan a por ella!-**__Les dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque y posteriormente darle un corte transversal al soldado que había hablado con el cuando su expresión cambio a una de horror ya que aquel soldado había sido reemplazado por una chica de unos 13 años de piel blanca, cabello negro corto hasta la nuca y unos brillantes ojos azules, ella le sonrió tristemente al caballero._

_**-No estés triste Noctis, ambos hicimos lo que debíamos hacer aunque me hubiera gustado habernos conocido bajo otras circunstancias-**__En ese momento todo alrededor de ellos se agrieta y se rompe como un vidrio dejándolos a ambos en una especie de habitación donde no había absolutamente nada y las paredes, techo y piso eran de color blanco, a Noctis en ese momento se le desaparece el yelmo y se le puede ver el rostro el cual era diferente al que poseía ahora ya que su pelo era mas corto y de un color dorado oscuro y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro cubiertos por las lagrimas, la chica con sus últimas fuerzas levanta su brazo izquierdo y acaricia el rostro del chico antes de deshacerse en un liquido de color negro que empieza a cubrir al caballero oscuro en medio de sus gritos de terror._

_**/**_

En ese momento Noctis despierta sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor frio_**-Xion-**_murmuro él para luego vomitar sangre en la cama de la habitación que él había alquilado_**-¿Nada es gratis en este mundo verdad padre? Solo espero vivir lo suficiente como para cumplir con la última tarea que me dejo en comendad su majestad-**_Dijo él a nadie en particular con una expresión cansada en su rostro, aunque ignorado por él sus compañeras los habían oído y ambas pusieron semblantes tristes por las palabras y la salud del moreno.

A la mañana siguiente tras discutir algunos asuntos concernientes a la paga por la misión con la Mizukage los tres chicos partieron a reunirse con su próximo cliente; el manager de la famosa estrella de cine Kazahana Koyuki.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en otra parte del continente Shinobi un grupo de 10 personas que vestían abrigos negros con nubes rojas dibujadas se habían reunido en una cueva_**-Muy bien ahora que todos nos hemos reunido empecemos con la reunión-**_Dijo una mujer pelirroja de tez blanca, con una gran cantidad de piercings en el rostro y portando el rinnegan en sus ojos(aquí tienen una imagen por si les da flojera imaginársela solo cámbienle el color del pelo de anaranjado a rojo: .com/?qh=§ion=&q=animal+realm+pein+female+body#/d2saqet) _**–Zetzu que información nueva tienes sobre los jinchurikis-**_ le pregunto la mujer al hombre mitad planta quien le respondió también dirigiéndose a los demás miembros allí reunidos

_**-Los jinchurikis del ichibi y Kyubi estarán en Konoha debido a los exámenes Chunin, el Nibi y el Hachibi están en Kumogakure y ambos son ninjas muy poderosos y respetados dentro de la aldea, al Jinchuriki del nannabi es miembro de un grupo de mercenarios que se dirige hacia al país de la nieve, los jinchurikis del Yonbi y el Gobi son shinobis de Iwagakure y el sanbi y el Rokubi están en algún lugar del país del agua, ya que el antiguo jinchuriki del Sanbi el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura murió y su biju aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar y el jinchuriki del Rokubi es un ninja renegado de la aldea escondida entre la niebla, esa es toda la información que he podido reunir Líder-sama-**_La mujer sonrió complacida ante la información y les dio las nuevas órdenes.

_**-Muy bien escuchen; debido a que al parecer el Hebi-sennin Orochimaru invadirá Konoha durante los exámenes aprovecharemos la confusión de la invasión para capturar a los jincurikis; Itachi, Kisame, Sasori y Deidara esa su misión-**_ los aludidos respondieron afirmativamente y la pelirroja continuo hablando_**- Una vez que extraigamos sus bijus buscaremos a los otros jinchurikis para luego pasar a la otra parte de nuestro plan eso es todo pueden retirarse.-**_Tras decir eso los demás miembros se retiran quedando solo la líder y 2 personas mas todas ellas mujeres de gran belleza y poder; una de ellas era una mujer de la misma edad que la portadora del rinnegan de piel pálida y cabello azul con una flor de origami en su cabello y la otra era una mujer de cabello negro y una máscara en espiral naranja en el rostro y en su ojo visible se podía ver el Magenkio Sharingan activado, la portadora del rinnegan observo a la Uchiha seriamente y le dijo.

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Izumi?-**_Le dijo la pelirroja a la morena quien sonrió tras su máscara y le respondió con un tono amigable a la usuaria del Rinnegan.

_**-¿Es que acaso no puedo reunirme con mis queridas amigas Konan-chan y Rei-chan?-**_Les dijo la Uchiha mientras se quitaba la máscara y mostraba su rostro (Es como el de la imagen solo que deben ponerle el Magenkio Sharingan de Tobi: .com/art/Fem-Tobi-178124739?q=boost%3Apopular%20fem%20madara&qo=0) Rei solo la vio con desconfianza y le dijo con un tono de voz extremadamente frio.

_**-Dejate de juegos Izumi y dinos de una vez que es lo que quieres-**_ La uchiha cambio su expresión amigable y alegre por una seria y le dijo a las dos mujeres.

_**-Está bien se los diré, me ha llegado información de que 2 poderosos guerreros han llegado de occidente y pienso ir a verlos para que se unan a akatsuki o eliminarlos si se niegan por lo que estaré afuera por un tiempo así que por los momentos Rei tu estas al mando.-**_Le dijo la Uchiha antes de desaparecer gracias a su técnica espacio-temporal.

_**/ **_

Mientras a tanto a Konoha se dirigían 3 chicos a iniciar una nueva vida, uno de ellos era un joven de unos 15 años de pelo negro alborotado, piel blanca, ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, iba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de color rojo con una pluma blanca y en su cintura llevaba una espada occidental mientras pensaba_**-**__Ojala las cosas nos vallan mejor ahora ya que huimos de nuestra nación cumpliendo las ordenes de su majestad, solo espero que ese cabeza dura de Noctis no llame demasiado la atención__**-**_En ese momento una chica que lo acompañaba le pregunto.

_**-Que te pasa Harry parece como si tuvieras unos duendes encima-**_Le dijo la chica, quien era de su misma edad de piel blanca y cabello rubio con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos azules, el chico sonrio ante la forma de ser de su novia y le respondió.

_**-No me pasa nada Luna solo estaba en nuestra patria y en el cabeza dura de Noctis-**_Le dijo el a ella antes agarrarla por la cintura provocándole un sonrojo a la chica, en ese momento la otra chica que lo acompañaba le pregunta.

_**-y una vez que lleguemos a esa aldea shinobi que haremos Harry- **_le Pregunto su otra acompañante a Harry una chica pelirroja de ojos azules a lo que el respondio.

_**-Facil lo importante es mantener un bajo perfil y esperar a que las cosas se calmen En occidente para poder volver y liberar a nuestra patria-**_Dijo el pelinegro serio mientras caminaba rumbo a la aldea de la hoja.

_**/**_

**Notas del autor02: ha sido un tiempo verdad, pero no se preocupen aquí está el nuevo capítulo del fic y para los que quieran saber como es la apariencia de Naruto/Noctis tengo unas imágenes en mi perfil que les servirán para que se hagan una idea y les dejo dos preguntas estimados lectores(as) ¿Le doy otra chica a Harry o solo lo dejo con luna? Y ¿Qué les pareció el Fem tobi y el fem Nagato y dganme si los pongo como parejas para Noctis? Hasta la próxima.**


	3. cap03: el caballero y la princesa part01

**Capitulo 02: El caballero y la princesa parte 01**

**Notas del autor 01: hola a todos lamento la tardanza pero es que no sabía cómo plasmar las ideas que tenia en la cabeza hasta hace poco, bueno como sea en este capítulo se podrán apreciar algunas de las habilidades de Naruto/Noctis además de la aparición de un personaje clave en la trama del fic, sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo.**

Noctis y su equipo se dirigían hacia el estudio donde se hallaba su cliente cuando el pelinegro se detiene de repente y observa los alrededores para luego entrecerrar los ojos al observar un punto en particular_**-Fuu,Suou adelántense y reúnanse con el cliente que yo tengo asuntos que atender-**_Les dijo el caballero con tono que no admitía replicas por lo que las chicas se fueron siguieron su camino y una vez que lo dejaron solo el se dirigió a un callejón y le dijo a nadie en particular_**-se que estas aquí así que sal de una vez y dime qué quieres o atente a las consecuencias-**_ en ese momento aparece una mujer vestida con un traje anbu y con una banda de konoha en la frente, ella era de piel blanca, cabello rojo hasta las caderas y ojos de color purpura e hiba a armada con una katana que llevaba en su espalda. Ella lo vio con una expresión de profunda alegría y se acerco a él con lagrimas en los ojos.

_**-Naruto, sochi cuanto me alegro…-**_Pero es silenciada por Noctis quien la amenazo poniendo su espada apuntándosela al cuello y le dijo a la mujer con un tono que denotaba una inmensa rabia contenida.

_**-Veo que tendré que decirle lo mismo que le di a Natsumi Kushina-san mi nombre ya no es Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki es Noctis Peverell Caballero oscuro del desaparecido reino de Germania y antiguo comandante del primer escuadrón de la guardia real de Germania y refiérase de otra manera a mí y lo lamentara ya que ahora ni biológica ni legalmente somos familia ahora le agradecería que se fuera y no volviera a molestarme ya que su presencia y la de cualquier miembro de su familia me enferma-**_tras decirle eso el guarda su espada y se va de allí, una vez sola kushina rompe en llanto y se va de allí utilizando el sunshin.

_**/**_

Noctis tras reunirse con su equipo se fueron a reunirse con su cliente el manager de la actriz Yukie Fujkaze Sandayuu en su tráiler_**-Lamento la tardanza Sandayuu-san pero fui retrasado por una molestia-**_le dijo el caballero oscuro al hombre quien acepto la disculpa del moreno.

_**-No hay problemas Noctis-san a todos nos surgen inconvenientes aunque ahora que están todos ustedes aquí creo que puedo presentarles a los demás**_**-**Noctis en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento que se vio confirmado al ver al equipo 07 de Konoha acompañados por su antigua madre Namikaze Kushina.

_**-**__Genial ahora tengo lidiar con estos incordios__**-**_Penso molesto Noctis al ver a Kushina y a Natsumi, hecho que no paso desapercibido por sus compañeras quienes decidieron preguntarle cual era el problema que tenia con esas mujeres ya que esa no era una actitud normal en el.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en el país de la nieve Kazahana Doto estaba reunido con el nuevo comandante de sus tropas un chico de unos 17 años de cabello negro y algo alborotado, piel blanca y unos ojos de color rojo que transmitían una sensación de caos y destrucción, el hiba vestido con una camisa y pantalón negro un abrigo de color azul oscuro y unas botas marrones_**-¿Qué noticias tienes para mi Tom?-**_Le pregunto el dictador a lo que el chico se arrodillo y le dio su reporte.

_**-Lord Doto mis espias me han informado que la princesa Koyuki se dirige en estos momentos hacia aquí y esta siendo custodiada por un equipo de shinobis de konoha entre los que están Hatake Kakashi el ninja copia y Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina las esposa del Yondaime Hokage y la Kunoichi mas fuerte de la aldea y otro equipo compuesto de 3 mercenarios, aunque con todo respeto Lord Doto yo le recomendaría que tuviera especial cuidado con el equipo de mercenarios se por experiencia que ellos y en especial su líder pueden convertirse en una seria amenaza para sus planes por lo que he decidido dividir nuestras fuerzas en dos : por un lado Rioga y los demás ninjas se enfrenten al equipo de konoha y a los mercenarios mientras que yo me enfrento a Kushina y al líder de los mercenarios y usted en medio de la conmociona rapta a la princesa-**_Doto sonrio ante el plan del chico.

_**-Perfecto Tom tu plan es impecable como siempre pero dime ¿estas seguro de que podrás con ambos?**_**-**Tom solo sonrió fríamente y le dijo con un brillo algo siniestro en sus ojos.

_**-No se preocupe Lord Doto ya que mi objetivo no es derrotarlos si no distraerlos para que usted capture a la princesa sin problemas-**_le dijo el chico mientras pensaba_**-**__Han pasado 3 años desde que nos vimos por ultima vez Noctis, ¿aunque me pregunto si estaras en condiciones de darme pelea o por fin tu cuerpo empezó a sucumbir ante los efectos de la oscuridad?__**-**_ en ese momento Tom se fue a preparar todo para la inminente batalla.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en Konoha Harry caminaba por las calles de la aldea viendo las diferentes tiendas y locales que habían cuando algo llama su atención; un par de hombres estaban molestando a una mujer de unos 20 años de ebriedad así que se dirigió al lugar para ayudarla_**-Oigan les recomiendo que dejen tranquila a la señorita o lo lamentaran-**_Les dijo Harry a los hombres quienes le dijeron molestos.

_**-Y porque deberíamos hacerlo estúpido ya que ella es una puta serpiente y se lo merece-**_tras escuchar las palabras de los idiotas Harry sonríe siniestramente y sus ojos son tapados por su sombrero.

_**-saben son unos idiotas les di la oportunidad de que se fueran tranquilamente y sin un rasguño pero veo que ustedes quieren hacerlo por las malas asi que vamos a complacerlos-**_Harry en ese momento tráquea sus nudillos y procedió a darles la paliza de sus vidas a los dos hombres quienes no olvidarían esa dolorosa lección; nunca intentes aprovecharte de una mujer. En ese el se acerca a la chica y la ayuda a levantarse_**-¿está bien señorita?-**_en ese momento ella se arrecuesta en su pecho y le dice sensualmente en el oído al pelinegro.

_**-Gracias guapo por la ayuda quizás debería recompensarte por tu caballerosidad-**_le dijo.

_**-Aunque suene tentador señorita no podemos ya que usted esta ebria y eso seria aprovecharme de su estado-**_

_**-Porque tanta formalidad solo dime Anko-chan guapo-**_le dijo la pelimorada a Harry cuando en ese momento llega otra chica de la edad de Anko y al ver la posición en la que estaban ambos le grito a Harry que la soltara ya que creía que iba a abusar de ella pero el le explica la situación y tras corroborarla con Anko Kurenai se tranquiliza, en ese momento el decide irse despidiéndose de ambas kunoichis y besando la mano de Anko quien le pregunta su nombre a lo que el moreno le responde Harry para luego irse dejando a una domadora de serpientes sonrojada y con el corazón agitado.

_**/**_

**De vuelta con Noctis**

Mientras tanto en el barco que llevaría al equipo de filmación a Yuki no Kuni (Pais de la Nieve) Noctis no estaba complacido con los ultimos eventos acontecidos; primero tenían que proteger a una malcriada, egoísta y egocéntrica actriz de cine si no que también debía aguantar los intentos de su antigua ``familia´´ para que volviera con ellos. Eso lo enfurecía completamente ya que cuando el más los necesito ellos le dieron la espalda y ahora que el no los necesitaba y había rehecho su vida querían ser parte de ella. Había necesitado todo su autocontrol para no matarlos, en ese momento siente que lo abrazan por detrás y le dicen con una voz preocupada_**-¿Estás bien Noctis? Ya que has estado más tenso e irascible desde que tomamos este trabajo-**_ le pregunto Souo a Noctis quien se dio la vuelta y le dijo con una expresión cansada.

_**-No es nada que no pueda manejar Souo-chan es solo que estar cerca d los Namikaze me enfurece como no tienes idea, aunque no me que me hicieron ya que eso es personal y te lo contare a ti y a Fuu en otro momento- **_Le dijo el moreno a la pelirroja quien a regañadientes acepto.

A la mañana siguiente el equipo de filmación había anclado en la costa de un iceberg debido a que el director había decidido filmar unas escenas allí asi que bajaron todo el equipo de filmación y se dispusieron a trabajar mientras que el equipo de noctis y los ninjas montaban guardia cuando de la nada aparecieron 3 ninjas de la nieve en la montaña que estaba frente a ellos.

_**-miren a quien tenemos aquí si no es a Hatake Kakashi, dime ¿vas a huir con el rabo entre las patas como la ultima vez o vas a pelear?-**_Le dijo el peliblanco a Kakashi con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro cuando aparece Tom a su lado y le dice con un tono de voz extremadamente frio y amenazante.

_**-Espero que no olvides tu papel en esta operación Nadare ya que seria seria un verdadero inconveniente disponer de ti debido a una insignificante rivalidad del pasado-**_El peliblanco observo con odio contenido al moreno pero prefirió contenerse ya que el sabia que a Tom no le costaría nada matarlo.

_**-Valla es ironico que hables asi de las rivalidades del pasado Tom ya que yo recuerde fue ese el motivo por el que traicionaste a Germania y te uniste al imperio-**_Le djio Noctis a Tom con una sonrisa sarcástica sorprendiendo a los shinobis de la hoja y la nieve mientras que el equipo de noctis se mantenía en guardia ya que sabían de lo que el pelinegro era capaz.

Tom solo observo con una expresión estoica pero en sus ojos rojos se podía ver una inmensa rabia mas el solo se calmo y le dijo sonriendo fríamente a Noctis_**-tienes razón Noctis una de las razones por la que deserte de de Germania fue porque el viejo senil de Dumbledore le dio el puesto que debió haber sido mio a ese estúpido de Potter como líder de la división mágica pero mi principal motivo fue que vi que mi potencial era restringido por las anticuadas y rigidas normas del concejo mágico, ahora Noctis como muestra de aprecio por nuestra antigua amistad te matare con uno de mis mayores logros en las artes oscuras ¡Manifiestate Segadora de almas!-**_En ese momento el extiende su brazo derecho y una espada fantasmal de color azul oscuro se materializo en su mano noctis y sus compañeras observaron con absoluto horror la espada que tenia Tom en su mano.

_**-**__¿Una segadora de almas como obtuvo tom una de ellas? A menos que…__**-**_Penso Noctis mientras su rostro se contorsionaba por la ira_**-¡Riddle eres un idiota!-**_Le grito un enfurecido Noctis a Tom mientras que la oscuridad brotaba de el y lo envolvía como si fueran llamas de color negro y desenvaino su espada para ponerla frente a el y pasarle su mano izquierda por la hoja provocando que parte de la oscuridad que lo envolvía fuera a ella y unas runas de color purpura brillaran en ella_**-¡Como pudiste el sacrilegio de convertir tu propia alma en esa espada, es que acaso has perdido la razón!-**_Tras escuchar las palabras de Noctis los shinobis observaron a Tom con expresiones variadas ya que Kakashi y Kushina lo observaron sorprendidos y un poco asqueados por lo que había hecho mientras que Natsumi y Sakura lo observaban aterradas y Sasuke por el otro lado lo veía con codicia ya que pensaba que esa habilidad le seria muy útil en su venganza.

En ese momento Tom se rie y le dice a Noctis con un tono burlon y sarcástico_**-jajajajaja tu vienes a criticarm por hacer eso Noctis cuando tu hiciste algo peor: No solo entregaste tu alma a la oscuridad ¡si no tu esencia misma Noctis! ¿dime Noctis cuanto tiempo te queda antes de que seas consumido por la oscurida años verdad? Pero ya se acabo el tiempo de hablar Noctis llego la hora de morir y este enorme Iceberg será tu tumba-**_El pelinegro sonrio confiadamente y le dijo a Riddle.

_**-Tienes Razón no soy nadie para criticarte en ese aspecto, pero te en algo Tom; yo no voy a morir aquí Asi que prepárate Tom para tener una gran decepcion ¡porque yo no voy a morir aquí!-**_Tom sonrio ante la respuesta y le dijo.

_**-¿Obstinado hasta el final eh Noctis? Anuqué si no lo fueras no serias tu mismo-**_En ese momento el da la orden de ataque y los ninjas de la nieve se lanzan al ataque dando inicio a la batalla.

Suou y Sasuke a la Kunoichi de la nieve y Fuu y Sakura se enfrentaban al tipo gordo **(Na: perdón pero se me olvidaron los nombres de esos dos)** y Nadare enfrentaba a Kakashi dejando a Kushina y a Noctis enfrentando a Tom.

**(Apartir de aquí pongan Fade away de Breaking Benjamin)**

**En la batalla de Kushina y Noctis contra Tom**

Los tres fueron a una zona despejada y tomaron posiciones de combate cuando Tom le hace una pregunta que lo había estado molestando desde que vio al caballero oscuro_**-¿Oye Noctis porque porque no estas usando a Azasel ya que esa no es la espada que te dio tu padre?-**_Le pregunto genuinamente interesado el mago a Noctis quien solo le respondio.

_**-Como sabras las artes de la espada oscura consumen la fuerza vital del usuario matándolo lentamente eso sumado al hecho de que Azasel es una espada que fue hecha para potenciar los ataques de los caballeros oscuros me acorto en gran parte mi esperanza de vida por lo que deje de utilizarla ya que corría riesgo acortarla aun mas-**_En ese momento el se voltea hacia Kushina y le dice_**-Kushina-san vallase a proteger a la actriz ya que Tom y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes-**_La pelirroja hiba a declinar cuando El le dice_**-¡Que estas esperando lárgate a proteger a esa princesita malcriada que yo me encargare de el-**_tras escuchar sus palabras la Uzumaki se fue a proteger a la actriz y le dijo que saliera vivo pero antes que ella llegara a la salidaTom le lanzo un rayo que bloqueo Noctis con su espada_**-Tu pelea es conmigo Riddle-**_le dijo Noctis Con un tono de voz frio al mago.

_**-Si es lo que quieres que asi sea-**_Le dijo Tom confiadamente mientras hacia aparecer su segadora de almas y se la lanza contra Noctis pero este bloque el ataque y contraataca con un corte ascendente con su espada que el mago esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás para luego apuntar al caballero con su mano izquierda_**-Ice arrow-**_de la nada se materializan una gran cantidad de flechas de hielo que envía contra Noctis quien concentro su poder en la hoja de su espada y lanzo un corte descendente_**-Abiss Cut-**_de la espada sale una onda de energía oscura que impacta a las flechas destruyéndolas y provocando una gran explosión. En ese momento Noctis y Tom se lanzan el uno contra el otro provocando que sus espadas choquen_**-Obstinado hast el final eh noctis-**_le dijo el mago al Peverell quien solo sonrio y le dijo.

_**-Por supuesto ya me conoces pero me pregunto que haces Trabajando para un dictador de quinta como Doto ya que jamás te a gustado recibir ordenes-**_El mago solo sonrio de medio lado y le respondio.

_**-Tienes razón Noctis es mas si no fuera porque ese idiota me es útil ya lo habría matado-**_Noctis le pregunta cual era y el le respondio_**-Facil me fue útil para reunir dinero y personal para mis planes y ademas que te atrajo aquí para asi poder arrebatarte la llave del nirvana-**_Noctis se sorprende de que el mago tenga esa información por lo que bajo la guardia hecho que aprovecho tom para concentrar mas poder en su segadora que libero de un solo golpe que provoco una gran explosión que estrello al caballero oscuro contra una de las paredes del glaciar.

_**/**_

_**Y corte.**_

_**N.A 02: lamento la tardanza pero estaba ocupado con la universidad y otras cosas no pude dedicarme a terminar y publicar este capitulo, pero no se preocupen que pronto subiré su segunda parte hasta la próxima.**_

_**PD: Diganme ¿debería incluir a Miya y Karasuba de Sekirei en el fic y si lo hiciera debería meterlas en el harem? hasta la proxima**_


End file.
